There Are No Such Things As Pirates!
by DayDreamerKitty
Summary: Amu is a normal girl who doesnt believe there are pirates. But what happens if a pirate kidnaps her will she still believe they are not real and think that this is a dream or will she start to believe there are Pirates! !Amuto!
1. I Dont Believe In Pirates!

Kitty: -sighs- I cant believe am doin a new story.

Ikuto: Finish the others before you write a new one.

Kitty: yeah well I have writer's block on all of them.

Kukai: Man, Your bad.

Kitty: SHUT UP JUST GO WITH UTAU AND KISS HER LIKE YOU DID IN THE MANGA.

Utau: O.O –blushes-

Kitty: anyway I don't own shugo chara and blah blah blah~~Enjoy~.

* * *

"Amu come on" Utau shouted waiting next to the door.

"Am comin' Am comin' just wait Geez" Amu yelled.

"Where going to be late Amu" Yaya said.

" I SAID AM COMING' Amu shouted at them coming down the stairs just to see 3 faces laughing well two rima didn't really look happy it was more like Mad.

"You know I don't have all day Amu" Rima said.

"Yes I know, Am sorry, now lets just go" Amu told them and they started to walk to a restaurant.

After about an hour they got there.

"Finally Yaya's Hungry" Yaya said excited.

They went in the restaurant and asked for a table for 4.

They sat down and ordered.

"So, what would it be like if you were kidnapped by a pirate??" Utau asked.

"Ehhh!! Yaya doesn't like Pirates" Yaya said hungry since the food didn't come yet.

"Hmm, sounds boring I'd rather drink tea then get kidnapped by a pirate" Rima said everyone sweet dropped.

"Hmph, there's no such things of Pirates why would there be now anyway that just stupid, and plus getting kidnapped by a pirate is just dumb" Amu said acting all "Cool&Spicy".

"Hahaha" Utua laughed." Just imagine if you were not if you are going to soon.. Now or whatever. And I think it would be romantic being kidnapped by a pirate we might even fall in love with each other." Utau finished.

Just when Utau finished talking the food came.

"Yaay, Yaya has been waiting for Agees" Yaya said eating the food fast.

" How can it be romantic he might be evil or might even be a girl for all we know" Rima said.

Amu lookd at them then sighed.

"Lets just change the subject its getting boring" Amu said." Cuz there is no such things of pirates anymore" She finished.

"Don't spoil the fun Amu" Utau said and started to eat.

"Yaya's done eating now." Yaya said. " I want sweets." And with that She ordered some sweets cakes and stuff.

"Yaya, don't you think that's too much." Amu said sweet dropping at what Yaya was about to eat.

"Whatever, she'll get fat anyway." Rima said.

Yaya glared and everyone started to eat.

"AHHHH, Yaya's FULL" Yaya said happily.

"So where next?" Amu said.

"Dunno" Utau, Rima and Yaya said all together.

"Don't copy Yaya" Yaya complained.

"You're the one who copied me" Rima said.

"No you all copied me" Utau said.

Amu just started at them.

"No you all copied me" Amu said.

They all looked at her and all of them including Amu laughed.

"Well I guess I should go now" Yaya said and went off with Rima.

"Am going with her you never know she might stop for some cake or sweets or something" Rima said.

"Rima just say you want to walk with her, stop trying to make it so complicated." Utau said.

Rima gave a " Hmph" and Amu laughed.

And they both left.

"Sooo Amu, com one tell the truth what would you do if you got kidnapped by a Pirate" Utau whispered to her.

"H-Huh?! What are you talking about I already told you" Amu said.

"Awww fine." Utau said then got text from Kukai.

"Hmm, who's that" Amu said smirking. " Is it Kukai?? Your lover/boyfriend?".

"S-SHUT UP" Utau yelled blushing."Anyway I have to go."

Amu laughed then nodded after that Utau left.

'Well I guess that's back home to me' Amu thought.

"Hmph, There's no such things of pirates" Amu muttered.

"Heh" a low husky voice said but Amu didn't hear.

After a few minutes Amu was back home in her room and on her bed t lazy to change her clothes.

"Ahhh, comfy comfy bed" Amu said and went to sleep.

* * *

Kitty: Done, new story new chapter nyaaaa~~

Yoru: Hii~~

Kitty: YORU I MISSED YOU~hugs yoru~

Yoru: Nyaa~~

Mint-Ice-Cream-Button: REVIEW.


	2. Meeting The Captain, Ikuto!

Kitty: DUN DUN DUUUN chapter 2 for Pirates Arrrr…

CoOoKie: You mean Rock Pirates.

Kitty:..Yeah whatever.

I don't own Shugo chara.

* * *

Amu woke up by something moving her but she was to lazy to see what it was.

But she decided to see anyway.

When she opened her eyes she thought everything looked weird.

"This isn't my room" Amu said aloud jumping out of the bed she was sleeping on.

But when she got up she fell and hit her head.

'Oww' Amu thought. 'Where the hell am I??'.

"You're On a Ship missy" A pirate said making Amu wonder if he can read minds.

Amu looked at him.

"A…A.S-ship?" She asked.

"Aye a ship" the pirate said looking at her in interest.

Amu stared wondering how the hell she got on and ship.

"And..Y-you're a-a P-P-PIRATE??" Amu yelled standing up and pointing at him shocked.

The pirate just looked at her.

"Waaaah, this most be a dream" Amu said claming down.

"What cha talkin' 'bout this ainit no dream Girlie" Amu stared at him.

"Hahahaha funny.." Amu said. " Not".

"Believe wha' you want" the pirate said and about to go out. " But am tellin' ya this ain't no dream.".

"H-hey wait before you go, where am I? how did I get here?? and-"

"One Question at a time missy" the pirate said.

"1. Your on A ship"

"2. Our Captain kidnapped Ya. Aye and that's all am Gunna say" The pirate said then went out.

Amu had stood there for 3 minutes trying to realize this isn't a dream.

' NO, No…no this is a dream there is no way NO WAY pirates are really and plus why would they want to kidnap me?' Amu thought.

Amu was about to scream when the door opened.

"Huh.!!" Amu said confused there was no one there.

" Heeeeeeey Girlie" a pirates whispered in her ear.

Amu blushed turned around to see the pirate.

"What's a cutie like you doin' here."

" None of your-." Amu said stubborn but was cut off.

"Huh you dun wanna tell me? Alrighty then" The pirate said.

The pirate grabbed Amu's waist hugging her close to his chest.

Amu blushed.

"L-let g-go of me" Amu said struggling to get away.

"Noo"

"Let go of her" someone said.

We both looked to see who it was when the pirate saw who it was he let Amu go straight away.

"Aye..Captain Am sorry, I'll take my leave now" the pirate said and walked away.

Amu just stood there confused then got angry.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME HERE???" Amu shouted.

The so called-captain smirked.

"Whatver I don't care cuz this is a dumb dream no way pirates are real" Amu said in her Cool&Spicy tone.

" You think this is a dream" He said smirking and started to walk over to Amu.

" Y-yes" Amu said blushing taking steps back.

The captain smirked.

" W-whats your n-name anyway." Amu said trying to get control of herself.

"Ikuto" he said making Amu go against the wall and putting on of his hands next to her head.

Amu blushed.

"Mines Am-"

" I know, Amu" he said smirking and leaning in.

Amu just stood there too stunned on what to do.

"If you still think this is a Dream" Ikuto said backing away and walking towards the door. " Your wrong." And with that he left and left a confused Amu against the wall.

'W-what just h-happened' Amu thought blushing.

* * *

"Captain, we have some news" A pirate said. Ikuto looked at him.

"The are some thieves around here, we should be careful" he finished.

"We don't know why there will be in the sea but there is" The other pirate said.

"Its ok just make sure nothing happens anything happens tell me" Ikuto said and then told them to leave.

"Aye Captain." And with that they both left.

* * *

Kitty: Done Yay xD

CoOoKie: Finally

Kitty: I know hahaha xD anyway Review please.

All the buttons: Bye bye xD.


	3. Meeting The Chef, Tadase!

**K**_itt_y: AM SO HAPPY. **xD**

**T**_adas_e: AM SO GAY. **\:**

**K**_itt_y: Anywaaays Enjoy. **xD**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or its Characters.**

* * *

Amu sighed and started to walk to… Goodness knows where.

'Gah, Am hungry' She thought.

And started to look for the Chef.

Amu searched and came into a random bedroom.

The next place she checked had clothes all over.

The third had nothing in it.

The forth room was a toilet.

'There's actually a toilet' Amu thought 'Well DUH' Amu sighed.

The fifth was a normal bedroom.

The sixth was a Big room in it like a living room which had Tvs and stuff Amu closed the door and continued to walk while sighing.

Then She saw a door with a thing next to the door saying.

"Kitchen"

Amu sighed a big sigh and said She was the dumbest and stupidest person on earth.

She put her hand on the door knob and turned it around to open it.

When she did she saw a blond hair red-violet eyes girl inside.

She smiled Amu saw that she smiled at her so she smiled back.

"Hi, Miss do you want umm..Anything?" The chef said Amu froze.

'SHE'S A HE??' Amu thought but then corrected herself. 'I mean he's a HE?, Oh My God.'

"Umm is something wrong, Miss…."

"Errr.. Just call me Amu" Amu said starting at him.

"Then call me Tadase, Miss Amu' He said.

"Please don't call me Miss..Err…Tadase" She said Tadase nodded.

"So are you hungry?" He said.

Amu nodded Tadase Smiled.

"Umm, May I ask" Amu said Tadase looked at her.

"Go ahead" He said.

"Do…Uhh you..Err…always look like that?" She said.

Tadase looked confused. "Look like what?"

"Umm,..like a Girl?" Amu said trying not to laugh.

"Uhh…Am s-sorry..I.."

"No its ok its Cute" She said smiling.

Tadase blushed. "That's the first time someone said that to me"

Amu smiled. "But you are".

Tadase smiled at her. "So are you" Amu blushed.

"Th-Thanks" She said blushing.

Tadase gave her some food Amu stared at it.

"Is Something wrong Amu?" He said Amu shook her head and started to eat and start a conversation with Tadase.

Then Amu finished eating and stood up.

"I think its best if I should start going" Amu said Tadase nodded.

"Come back, soon" He said Amu nodded.

And went out of the door when she did she sighed.

'Woow, OH MY GOD' Amu thought. 'I think am in love' She blushed and putting her hands on her cheeks.

Amu started to walk will her face still red and thinking about Tadase.

When suddenly she bumped into someone and was about to fall but someone caught her.

Amu opened her eyes and looked right at Sapphire eyes Amu immediately stood up blushing.

"W-What are you doing, Pervert" Amu said.

"Is that the thanks I get" Ikuto said leaning in.

Amu started at his eyes lost of words.

"I..Uhh..Err You.." Amu said." Umm..Arrrrr??" She said making a weird Face making Ikuto laugh.

"Some pirate you are" He said smirking.

Amu pouted.

"Shut up, I was only tryin, C.A.P.T.A.I.N" Amu said Spelling. Ikuto still smirked.

"So what were you doing." He said looking at her.

"…Gettin' Food??" Amu said making another weird face.

"Soo..you Saw Kiddy King?" He said smirking.

"Kiddy King??" Amy repeated He smiked.

'Kiddy King' Amu repeated again in her head.

"What's with that name??" Amu stared at him.

"Just something I call him" He said and walked off.

"Where you going??" Amu said.

"Somewhere why don't you just meet everyone on the ship" He said and disappeared.

'His fast' Amu thought and repeated what he just said about meeting everyone.'Could be a good idea'.

Then I looked at the kitchen door.

'I'll talk to him for a bit' AMu thought, opened the door and walked in seeing a shocked Tadase.

"H-Hi..Tadase" Amu said blushing.

"A-AH Amu..-san" Tadase said.

"Its ok just call me Amu" Amu said.

He nodded.

"S-SO w-what brings you h-here again" He stuttered and blushed.

"I well..just wanted to see you" Amu said Blushing and so was Tadase.

Suddenly the door flew open revealing Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto" Amu said.

"C-Captain" Tadase said at the same time as Amu.

Ikuto started then smirked.

"What are you two love birds doing here" He said they both blushed.

"N-nothing and why do you care" Amu said trying to keep her cool Ikuto smirked and a bit annoyed.

"Tadase…, _Please_ make food in half an hour" Ikuto said angry a bit and trying not to make it come out with his voice,."And…do it_ fast_" With his bangs hiding his eyes he left.

Amu stared and felt Guilty.

"Y-Yes" Tadase said talking to no one.

"A-Ah, Sorry Tadase I should just go" She said with a bit of sadness and pain.

'Ikuto…Am sorry' She thought and went looking for him.

She again started to look in the rooms some of them where the same rooms she went In before.

'Ikuto…' Amu thought.'Where are you'

Amu sighed.

"Amu??" She heard A husky voice say she turned around.

Just to see no one.

'I must be imagining things' Amu thought and slapped herself with both of her hands the blushed.

Then she finally went upstairs to loom outside and to her surprise it was night time.

"Arr there Girlie" She heard someone say.

'Oh god not again' Amu thought and turned around.

But for her surpise again no one was there.

'Waa am imagining things' Amu thought and slapped her self again this time making her cheeks all red.

Amu sighed and looked to her right seeing person with Midnight blue hair stirring the Ship.

Amu sighed in relief and sneaked to him.

Then she got behind him, Ikuto still didn't notice her.

"Boo" She tipped toed on her feet and whispered in his ear.

He turned around surprised.

"Amu…" He said then smirked. "What are you doing here?".

Amu looked at him like he was dumb." Looking for you?" She told him making a weird face.

He smirked and continued to do whatever he was doing.

"Am..sorry" Amu said.

"Its cool"

Amu looked at him.

'I want to hug him, Argh' Amu thought and sighed.

He smirked and turend around letting go of whatever he was holding and Hugged Amu.

"W-W-WHAT" Amu shouted.

"You wanted to didn't you?" He whispered in her ears smirking Amu blushed and stopped struggling to get away and tried to enjoy what was happening right now Ikuto let go of her a few seconds later Amu looked -like asking for more- at him He smirked and went back to what he was doing.

"Arent you going to meet the rest?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah" Amu blushed and went to meet the rest.

Ikuto smirked then sighed looking at his cute strawberry walking away.

* * *

**K**_itt_y: Yes done Woo Hoo.

**W**_o_o**H**_o_o **B**_utto_n: Finally,

**K**_itt_y: yeah hope you like it Sera/Bunny. **XD**

**W**_o_o**H**_o_o **B**_utto_n: Review Please. **xD** Thx.


	4. Meeting The Hyper,Candy Girl, Yaya!

**K**i_t_ty**:** Am sooooo soo sorry for not updating **D:** **-**Hugs Sera**-**

**S**e_r_a**:** **O.o**

**A**_m_u**:** Get on with the story.

**K**i_t_ty**: +-+**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or its Characters.**

Amu sighed as she was walking and meeting everyone, they were nice but some were really perverted.

'How many more is there?" Amu thought tired.

"That's Yaya's give it back" A childish voice said, Amu looked over to see who it was.

"Give Back Yaya's Candy!!" The voice continued, Amu saw who it was, it was a little brown haired girl who was jumping to get her candy back.

"Awe look how cute she is." The pirate said the others laughed.

Amu walked over to them.

"Oi.." She said in her "cool&Spicy" tone. "Give it her back"

"Oh looks like we have another one" A pirate said.

Amu glared at him, making him freak out.

Amu looked at the basket the Pirate had, she was guessing there were sweets in there.

"Give it her back or you don't want to know what will happen to you" Amu said in the scariest tone, All of the Pirates stared at her.

'So dumb letting you guard down' Amu thought and reached for the basket and took it.

"I'll take that, thank you" Amu said and grabbed the little girl's hand who she was thinking was called Yaya and went off.

"Dude, She just-." A pirate said.

The pirate who had the basket glared at him."BE QUIET!"

"Uhh,.." Yaya looked at Amu.

Amu gave her the basket. "Thank you."

Amu smiled and was happy to see a normal girl.

"Whats your name?" Yaya said.

"Amu"

"AMU-CHIIII!!!" Yaya said an hugged her.

"Amu-chiii is going to be Yaya's new friend, Yay" Yaya said happily.

'Don't decide everything on your own' Amu thought but was happy.

"My name is Yaya" Yaya said, then took a candy out of the basket and gave it Amu.

Amu stared at it.

"It's a candy, Lollipop, your suppose to eat it,lick it not stare, look at it" Yaya said.

Amu took it. "I know what it means" She said annoyed.

Yaya smiled and Amu started to lick the round lollipop.

"So..." Amu said. "What do you do on this Ship?"

Yaya Looked at her. "Ummm, I give candy?"

Amu stared at her weirdly.

"Yaya Don't know" Yaya said.

"She's the one to make sure everyone is working and not slacking off." A husky voice said, Amu turned around only to find Ikuto there.

"What do you want?" Amu said stubbornly.

He smirked. "I was just passing by."

"Captain, Yaya doesn't like her job."

Amu looked at her.

'Captain gaah.' Amu thought and continued to lick her Lollipop.

Ikuto smirked at what Amu was doing.

"You're such a kid" He said then looked at Yaya just before Amu looked at him and glared.

"Well someday you'll get the hang off it." He said and went off Amu continued to lick her Lollipop looking at him.

Yaya stared at Amu.

"Amu-chii…I feel sorry for the Lollipop its been licked to much" Yaya said making a weird bored face.

Amu stopped licking and looked at Yaya."Huh?"

"Nothing" Yaya stared to walk and check if everyone was doing there work.

She check some they were doing their job till she got to the Kitchen, Yaya Opened the door and saw Tadase wasn't doing anything.

"CAPTAIN, TADASE ISNT DOING ANYTHING!!!" Yaya went out and left the door open, Tadase saw Amu licking the lollipop and was shocked at what Yaya said.

Amu blushed, a Few seconds later Yaya come with…Ikuto.

"Now what?" Ikuto said tired.

Yaya Pointed at Tadase.

Ikuto looked at Tadase.

"HE'S NOT DOING HIS JOB" Yaya said.

Ikuto sighed then looked at Amu who again was licking her Lollipop.

"Yaya, He's the chef he only makes food or when someone asks him, he doesn't have to work every single second" Ikuto said and closed the door.

"Ohhhhh, Yes SIR!" Yaya said and continued to walk Amu followed But was grabbed by Ikuto.

"Let me lick the Lollipop too" Iktuo whispered in her ear.

Amu blushed and jumped out of his hands. "PERVERT!!, NO!" Amu yelled, Ikuto smirked and left leaving Amu.

'Grrrrr, that pervert!!' Amu thought and Went the way Yaya went, All day Ikuto was in Amu's head, she couldn't stop thinking of him.

"Whoa, its already Night, no wonder Yaya's so tired, Amu-chii Yaya going to sleep" Yaya said and left.

"Huh?! What? Wait.. Yaya" Amu said but she already left.

'Oh yeah were do I sleep?' Amu said tired Till Ikuto came.

'Do I see him EVERYWHERE?' Amu thought.

"Your still awake?" Ikuto said.

"Well duuuuuuh, theres nowhere to SLEEP." Amu said, Ikuto smirked.

"Then do you want to sleep with me?" Ikuto said in her ears, Amu blushed.

"Pevert" Amu said and went far away from him.

"Cant you give me a normal bedroom…" Amu said annoyed.

"Sure" Ikuto said and started to walk Amu followed.

A few minutes later Ikuto stopped.

"This is your room" He said and left or more like disappeared.

Amu looked at the door and opened it.

"Wow so …Big" Amu said and saw the nearly king sized bed she jumped on it and cuddled the pillow next to her.

'So comfy!!!' Amu thought.

Amu sat up to see if it was only her around, which thankfully she was and lied back on the bed.

'Hehehe, comfy bed' Amu thought and fell asleep, before she did Yaya came in her head, she smiled 'Yaya sure is a hyper girl.'

**K**i_t_ty**:** Yay Done **xD**

**A**_m_u**:** Why am I OOC.

**K**i_t_ty: I don't know you know.

**A**_m_u: **-**Sighs**-**

**K**i_t_ty**:** Well anyway don't forget to hit the Green**-** I mean Orange looking Button**-**…its not even a button anymore…**D:** So sad.

**K**i_t_ty **B**u_t_t_o_n**:** Meow! Review thank you! Meow!


End file.
